


Marauders: First Year

by thelonglostmarauder



Series: The Marauders years in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Wolfstar - Freeform, Marauders, don't know how to tag, first year, many years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Follow the Marauders and all of their mischief through their first year at Hogwarts! It takes a while to get into it so be please be patient!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!!
> 
> Please leave a review, it's greatly appreciated!!

Chapter 1  
James’ POV

“James! Hurry up! You’ll miss the train!” Mum called from downstairs while I was struggling to get my very heavy trunk down the stairs. 

“I’m coming!” I reached the bottom of the stairs and mum and dad are waiting for me at the door. 

“There’s no time to get there the muggle way, we’ll have to apparate. James, hold onto my arm.” I grabbed her arm like she said and we disapparated. It only lasted for a second but I still felt disoriented after we got there. 

“Well, you better get on the train.” Dad said.

“We’ll miss you sweetie.” Mom pulled me into a hug, “Promise you’ll write.”

“Of course. Goodbye.”

“Promise you won’t get into too much trouble.” Dad says with a smile.

“When do I ever?” I reply with a mischievous grin, “I’ll see you at Christmas!” I get onto the train and I see my parents waving through the window and I wave back. I was so jittery with nerves and excitement. I was finally going to Hogwarts! 

I began to look for a compartment, but I found none. There was one compartment though that had only one boy sitting in it. He was definitely a first year. He looked kind of lonely so I figured I would sit with him. I opened the door, “Hello, would you mind if I sat here with you?” 

“Not at all!” The boy said excitedly.

“Thanks, I’m James.”

“I’m Peter.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled and sat down, “So, what house do you think you’ll be in?” I asked trying to start a conversation, “I’m hoping for Gryffindor!”

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t think I’d fit into any of them.”

“Well, I hope you get Gryffindor, then we can be in the same dorm!” 

Just then, a boy burst into the compartment. His hair was dark and almost fell to his shoulders. He was very out of breath. “I need to hide. No time to explain.” I had no idea who this was but I was going to help him, he looked a little scared.

“I have an invisibility cloak.” I said. I got up and went to my trunk and pulled it out. 

“Where did you get an invisibility cloak?” Peter said astonished.

“It was my dad’s.” I answered simply. The boy put on the cloak and stood towards the back of the compartment. 

He was just in time, because a girl with really messy black hair came into the room. “Have you seen a first year come by here? Longish black hair, kind of thin.” She asked very rudely.

“No, sorry.” I replied and she left. The boy waited a few moments and then took the cloak off. 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime, why were you hiding from her?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, I’m James Potter.”

“I’m Peter Pettigrew.”

“Sirius Black,” Black, my parents told me about them. They thought anyone who wasn’t a pureblood was worthless and that purebloods were better than everyone else, “but believe me, I’m nothing like my family. Their views disgust me. I am praying that I don’t get sorted into Slytherin, but I probably will.”

“Don’t say that, you can be in Gryffindor with me.” I say confidently. 

“If I get sorted into Gryffindor, I will probably be dead by tomorrow morning.”

“Why? Gryffindor isn’t bad.”

“I know that you know about the Black’s and their pureblood mania.” I did know, but like he said, he was different from them. 

“You know, we could use your invisibility cloak for pranks and stuff.” Sirius said changing the subject.

“Yeah, I’ve come up with a few ideas for pranks.” 

Then another person came in. He was short and had brown hair with a few scars on his face. “Umm, would you mind if I sat here with you?” He asked shyly.

“Sure! I’m James, that’s Peter, and that’s Sirius.” I said pointing to them when I said their name.

“I’m Remus.” He replied. 

“Are we all first years?” Sirius asked.

“I am.” Remus said.

“I think all of us are.” I said

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we were all in the same house together?” 

“Yeah, but what are the odds all of us will be in the same house?” Remus asks. 

Sirius seems disappointed at this, “Well, we can still hope.” 

 

3rd Person POV  
For the rest of the train ride, they sat and laughed and anxiously waited arriving at Hogwarts.  
Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James had no idea the adventures they would have that year and the many years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Sirius’ POV  
My parents were going to kill me. I was talking to three people who were not purebloods, or they were considered a blood traitor. Of course I didn’t care, but my parents would. They seemed like really nice people and I wanted to be friends with them. I wouldn't let my parents tell me who I could and couldn't be friends with. “We should change into our robes.” I suggest. Everyone nods in agreement. 

I had finished changing and then I looked out the window. That’s when I saw the castle for the first time. It was amazing. I was speechless at the sight of the castle. Everyone else was too. “Are you as excited as me?!” I asked.

“Of course! My parents have told me a lot about Hogwarts!” James said. 

“I’m very excited.” Peter says. 

“I’m finally away from home!” I say very giddily. 

"Won't you miss it?" Peter asks.

I was still smiling when I said, ”Not at all, I hate it there."

The train stopped and we climbed out. A man who was twice the size of a normal sized person was yelling "Firs' years this way! Firs' years follow me!" We walked over to a lake and there were a lot of boats sitting by the shore. "No more tha' two ’n a boat." 

I turn to James, "Wanna go together?"

"Sure." He replies. We start to move and we all are staring amazed at the castle. It wasn't long until we would be inside. 

"Are you alright?" James asks. I didn't even realize I was nervously tapping my fingers on the seat of the boat. 

"Just nervous for the sorting." 

"Everything will work out." 

"Thanks." He was probably right. I will get sorted into Slytherin and everything will be as it should be. 

We get to the end of the lake and James could not stop jumping up and down from excitement. “Aren’t you excited!” 

“Of course I am!” We find Remus and Peter and walk in together. The inside of the castle was just as amazing as the outside. There were so many staircases and I swear I saw one of them move! There were hundreds of paintings of people and all of them moved and talked! They kept saying ‘Welcome to Hogwarts.’ I said thanks to a few of them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

We were led down a few corridors and arrived right outside two big doors. A woman who looked just about fifty stepped outside. “Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you will walk inside these doors and take a seat but first you must be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking will lose points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, if you will please follow me inside.”

She opened the doors and into what looked like a dining hall but much much bigger. There were four long tables and one long table in the back for the teachers. One thing that really caught my attention were the candles. There were hundreds of candles floating above everyone’s heads. 

“Now when I call your name, please come up and sit and I will place the hat on your head.” The hat looked like it had been used for centuries. “Aubrey, Bertram.” Oh no. It was alphabetical order. I could hear the hat mumbling to itself. After a minute or two it called out, “Ravenclaw!” The boy looked pleased and sat down at a table. 

“Black, Sirius.” I walked up and sat down; my heart beating out of my chest. As soon as the hat was on my head it started talking. “Ah, another Black, my first instinct tells me to put you in Slytherin. Hmm… but that’s not what you want is it?” 

“I don’t know what I want.” I whispered. 

“No, you don’t want to be like your family. And you shouldn’t be, you are different from them. You value courage and friendship… I know where you belong… Gryffindor!” He called out.   
How was that possible? Anything but Gryffindor would've been fine. My parents will not be happy. The professor took the hat off my head and I walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

I was a little happy I guess; at least I wasn't with my family. I heard “Davies, Emmeline.” It took almost no time for the hat to shout, “Hufflepuff!”

The names went on and on until I heard “Lupin, Remus.” He was the last kid to come into our car on the train. The hat was thinking for a decent amount of time until it finally said, “Gryffindor!” I was so happy, he seemed really nice. He sat down next to me.” 

“Hello again.” I say.

“Hello.” 

I try to joke around with him a bit, “Looks like you’re stuck with me.” 

He giggles, “I guess.” 

The sorting was going very slowly and I was getting very hungry. After what felt like forever, another familiar name was called, “Pettigrew, Peter.” The hat took longer on him than any other student so far. After about five minutes it called out, “Gryffindor!” Peter looked pleased and sat down with me and Remus. “Potter, James.” Was called out once Peter sat down. It didn't take long for the hat to call out Gryffindor as well. James had the biggest smile on his face as he sat down on the other side of me. 

“Hello fellow Gryffindors.” 

“Nice to see you again.” I say to him. 

“See? I told you you would be with me in Gryffindor.” 

“You did.” I admit. The sorting finishes up and the person in the middle of the table stands up and says, “Let the feast, begin.” He waves his had and all of the plates get filled with food. I was so hungry, I dived right in. All of the food was so good! It was so much better than the food Kreacher made. 

“Looks like we’re all in the same house after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is one of my favorite chapters, please leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Remus’ POV  
Dinner was over and we were being led up to the Gryffindor Tower by a Prefect. I never thought that I’d be in Gryffindor, I always thought that I was going to be in Ravenclaw. I always liked reading and learning. Maybe the hat thought I was brave because of what I have to go through each month. 

We go up to the boy’s dorm and there are five beds with trunks next to each of them. I found mine and start to unpack. There are four other people in the dorm. It’s me, James, Sirius, Peter and another kid named Frank Longbottom. Frank seemed to be very quiet. He just unpacked, changed in the bathroom and went right to bed, even though it was still pretty early. The rest of us stayed up talking. I wasn't really talking, just listening to everyone. Once James and Sirius started talking about Quidditch, me and Peter went to bed. 

*************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up around 6:00 and got ready. I changed into my robes and put on my Gryffindor tie for the first time. Today was the first day of classes. I was excited to see what we would be learning about. 

It was 6:30 now and everyone was still asleep. I walked over to James’ bed and shook his shoulder, “Hey, James, wake up.” He groaned and rolled over. “James, we have classes soon and breakfast is soon.” 

He wasn’t waking up, so I went over and tried to wake Sirius up. “Sirius! Peter! You have to wake up!” Sirius sat up and so did Peter. James did not move. All of us kept trying to wake him up but we failed. Sirius and Peter started getting ready. “James! We’re leaving for breakfast!” Sirius said as we were leaving at 6:50. 

James immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He came out two minutes later, fixing his tie as he was walking. “Let’s go!” He said.

“We better not be doing this every morning.” I say.

“Do what?” James asks.

“Wake you up every morning. You have to do that on your own.” 

“We’ve been trying to get you up for half an hour.” Peter added.

“And now I’m up so let’s go get food!” The other three sighed and walked out the door. No one was in the common room; everyone already left for breakfast. 

We found a place where all four of us could sit. I started to take some food onto my plate when the professor who did the sorting came around, handing out papers to everyone. She   
handed me mine and I realized it was our schedules. Today I had History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Herbology. I’ve always liked history, I think I’ll like History of Magic.

***********************************************************************************************************************

I have never been so wrong. The professor was a ghost. Not even kidding. His name is Professor Binns. It was only the first day and I was bored out of my mind. All he did was talk. Just talk. The whole time. He talked about what we would be learning about this year and how he would run a class. Tonight, we have to read the first chapter in our textbooks. I don’t mind reading though, I actually like it. I’ve even brought some muggle books with me. 

We have a short break before our next class, which was Transfiguration. The teacher for Transfiguration was the woman who did the sorting yesterday, Professor McGonagall.

When we first walked into the room, she wasn't there, but there was a cat on her desk. Everyone started talking, waiting for her to come in but then the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into her. The room fell silent and everyone looked at her with their mouths open. She explained that she was an animagus, someone who could turn into an animal. I probably can’t learn how to do that. 

It was another boring 45 minutes. The first day of classes is always boring. Hopefully it will get more interesting in the next couple of days. I was really excited to start learning and practicing spells. 

After Transfiguration we had lunch. “History of Magic is so boring!” Peter complained. 

“Relax Peter, it’s only the first day. I’m sure it will get more interesting.”

“But what if he lectures us everyday?” 

I shrugged, “He may, he may not.” 

“Let’s just be happy that’s its lunch now.” Sirius says. 

When lunch was over we had 30 minutes until Herbology so we went back to the common room. 

“So I had a few ideas.” James began, “We need to come up with our first prank, and our name.”

“Name for what?” Peter asked.

“For our group! We need something to call ourselves. We should also write something that will make sure nothing bad happens if we ever get into an argument or something like that.”

“Sounds like a good idea. We can write that tonight.” Sirius said. 

“Do you think you want to prank people for as long as we’re here?” I asked.

“Of course!” James and Sirius said. 

“Then… how about we call ourselves the Marauders?” 

“Oooh, what does it mean?” James asked with curiosity.

“It’s someone who marauds, a raider.” I reply.

“Who cares what it means? It sounds cool!” Sirius exclaimed. 

“Alright, we have our name… now we just need to come up with our first prank.” James smirked as if he already had a million ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter’s POV

I am so happy!! I finally had a group of friends! I never got along with the kids in my neighborhood, but they waned me to be friends with them! I couldn’t believe it! And they wanted me to help with pranks. I probably wouldn't be much good at that though, I never had good ideas. Maybe that will change though. 

After Remus thought of our group name we went to Herbology. We wanted to leave early in case we got lost. 

“So…” Sirius starts but then stops. 

“So, what?” I ask.

“I don’t know but it’s too quiet for me right now, and I’m not good at starting conversation.”

“Well…” James started to think of something to say, “How do you like Hogwarts so far?” 

“It’s amazing.” Sirius responded immediately.

“I know! I do miss my parents a bit though.” I said.

“Why don’t you write to them? I’m sure they would be thrilled to hear that you got into Gryffindor.” James suggested.

“Yeah, I probably will after classes.” 

We got to Herbology early, but there were Hufflepuff students there as well. 

“Welcome to your first Herbology lesson! I am Professor Sprout. Today, we’re just going to go over different types of plants that you will be seeing throughout this year.”

By the end of the class I didn’t remember anything she said. I know Remus raised his hand a few time but that’s it. The plants looked really cool though. At any rate this class looked a lot more interesting than the last two. “Do we have anything else today?” I asked.

“No, I think that’s it.” Remus replied. 

“Good.” We had about two hours until dinner so we went back to the common room. 

“Alright, let’s write…” James paused to think, “The Marauder’s Code.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I know this is a really short chapter, they get longer as it goes on.


	5. Chapter 5

James POV  
I got out a new piece of parchment and we sat down at a table. “Ok… we should start with some rules.” I suggested. Everyone nodded in reply.

1\. No Marauder will ever turn their back on another Marauder for any reason  
2\. There are no secrets between the Marauders  
3\. Nobody is allowed to lie to each other  
4\. If someone has an idea for a prank, they must tell the other three  
5\. If someone pranks a Marauder, all of the Marauders must get them back  
6\. If a Marauder pranks a fellow Marauder, the one being pranked can get back at the person that pranked them  
7\. If one Marauder is caught during a prank, all must face the punishment  
8\. An injury to one is an injury to all  
“I think that’s okay for now, we can always add to it later.” Sirius said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll think of other things to add. We have something more important to worry about.” I said. No one knew what I was talking about. “We have to plan our first prank!” I exclaimed. 

“Yes! How about we prank the Slytherins!” Sirius said really excitedly. 

“Yes! Now we know who the prank is targeted at but what can we do?” I said, “Does anyone have any ideas?” 

“Umm, I have an idea but it’s not very good.” Remus said shyly. 

“Well, we don’t have anything right now so just tell us.” I said.

“I was thinking we could have something like a trigger plate and when they would step on it something would fall on them but I don't know what.” 

“I like that!” Peter said enthusiastically.

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be too hard.” Sirius added. 

“We could put up a bucket of whatever is going to fall on them by using magic. But what’s going to fall on them?” I asked. 

“Oh.” Sirius said and then grinned mischievously, “I have an idea for that.” 

**************************************************  
Everything was in place and I was jittery with excitement to pull my first prank at Hogwarts. Remus made us the potion that we needed but we had to steal some of the things that he needed. Remus also found a levitation spell that would hold the buckets in place. Me, Sirius and Peter went to put the buckets in place outside the Slytherin common room. Once someone steps under a bucket, it will be dumped onto them. 

We were sitting at breakfast waiting for something that would tell us that our prank had worked. And we got it. Three Slytherins walked in with bright pink hair. There should be seven others with pink hair since we set up ten. They were fuming. But they don’t have to worry, it’ll wear off by tomorrow. “Guys, it worked!” I said in a hushed voice. We didn’t want to get caught. It was only the second day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
